Servant of Death
by jasminepetals12
Summary: Twelve year old Laurel Kazumi made a huge mistake breaking into Gallows Mansion and stealing from Lord Death. After being caught, she was punished to serve Lord Death and his son, along with some others for a total of five years. How will she deal with the madness of our favorite characters? (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow viewers who have wandered into my story :) To give you a little more detail, this is before Maka and the others started attending the DWMA. I will write about them all of them first attending the school, it will be included in one of the early chapters, so please bear with me until I get to it. Also, Laurel is the same OC from my other story "Family Bonds", since creating another character is hard, I'm sticking with her. (Don't read that story it's awful! TT-TT) Hmm, I don't think there's anything else I need to cover…so…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. (These get so tiring to do…)**

**Chapter one: **

Laurel Kazumi stood outside of her worn down home. She went on little escapades like this every few nights, but she knew this trip would set her for life. This time, she would be breaking into Death's home. It was risky, but you had to take some risks to get what you wanted, and Laurel wanted it all. It was wrong, she knew that much, but she was far too deep in this to forget all about anything.

The child set a small hand on the chipped front door. "Sorry Mom." She murmured, and turned her back towards it.

Crystal had wondered where all the sudden luxuries had appeared from. She would have never have suspected it was her twelve-year-old daughter who had made the money to buy all those items they couldn't waste money on.

Crystal tried her very best to give Laurel all she could, but felt that nothing was ever enough. She tried to get a decent job that paid well, for her little girl's sake, but it was hard when no one would hire you. She had no other choice but to work for club, Sting. It wasn't a job she was proud of, twirling around on a pole in provocative clothing for buyers was just demeaning. She had resorted to that to feed her daughter every night, even if it meant practically selling herself off.

As long as her little girl was happy, she was.

Crystal slept soundly in her room. She didn't know Laurel was going to travel hundreds of miles from their little home in Winchester, Nevada, to Gallows Mansion in Death City, Nevada. Laurel had told her she was spending the weekend at a friend's house, and Crystal trusted that she was.

The girl now checked to see if she had everything she needed. She looked into the pockets of her worn out jeans. The twenty-dollars was still there. Laurel weighed the thick burlap sack in her small hand hands.

Yep, she had everything she needed for a robbery.

"Now to Death City." She muttered under her breath as she trudged to the bus station and waited for the vehicle to pull up. Laurel knew she couldn't travel all the way to Death City by bus, so she would go as far as she could and attempt to walk the rest of the way. Since it** was** in the middle of the freakin' desert, no taxi driver would take her there without wanting a hefty fee, which she couldn't afford with only having thirteen dollars after paying the bus fare.

Laurel laid her head against the window, _This will all be worth it_, She thought. A weekend would be all she needed to get to Death City, steal the stuff, and then make it back. No one would notice a thing.

To Laurel, it seemed that she just blinked before the bus driver yelled out her destination. The young blonde quickly gathered her things and stepped off the vehicle. She sighed deeply, for there was a _very _long walk ahead of her.

A year. That's how long it took her to plan everything out about this certain theft. The idea didn't just come to her overnight, she had to figure out how she would get there, or if she was caught. Tons of research went into this plan, she was sure she would make it back out, and Lord Death wouldn't even know until it was over!

Laurel gazed at the enormous city in front of her. This was it, her real destination was just a few more miles away. The girl picked up her pace to a fast walk, her heart pounding at what she was about to do. She finally stood outside the mansion. Laurel reached and twisted the front door knob a bit, and as she guessed, it was unlocked.

She would've thought it was stupid to leave the front door unlocked, but no sane person would even think, let alone attempt to break into Death's home. Even so, Laurel decided to crawl through a window, if Lord Death was prepared for a break-in at the front.

Laurel crept through the darkened mansion, with the moon as her only light source. She saw the reflections of various antiques that could possibly worth lots of money, and grabbed them, stuffing vases, paintings, and other knick knacks in the burlap sack. Laurel looked around the mansion's living room and glanced towards the staircase. Should she risk the second level? There was still plenty of room in the bag, so she headed towards the stairs.

All the doors she opened led to a guest room. The young blonde then looked up and gazed at what was in front of her: two large double doors at the end of the everlasting hall. She guessed it was Lord Death's room, for when he stayed there. Laurel had done enough research to learn the Lord Death hardly ever left the DWMA, which was why this theft was the perfect opportunity. She skipped that room, and instead walked into a room right next to it. Laurel tip toed through, and started stuffing more items into the bag. She then heard a light snore and turned her head to face a bed in the middle of the room.

In the bed laid a figure. Laurel knew that it was Death's son. Who else could it be? As long as he stayed asleep, he wouldn't be a problem. She heard the bed rock and shift as if someone was rousing. Her heart stopped as the thought of being caught flickered across her mind. She was relieved after hearing the soft, slow breathing, and made it out of the room with feather light steps.

_Now_, she thought while walking down the stairs, _I just need to get back…oof!_ Laurel was knocked down onto her bottom after crashing into something hard. She rubbed her head staring up at what she had bumped into. She didn't notice any columns when she snuck in. That's when Laurel realized what knocked her down wasn't an object.

She gasped and stuttered, "L-l-lord D-d-death…" The mask figure seemed to glare down at her.

"I don't recall having any visitors." He stated angrily.

Laurel shrunk from his intimidating tone. Lord Death flicked on the light, and stared down at the little girl before him.

If possible, his glare got more menacing. "If you weren't a small child, I would be reaping your soul right now." He growled. His eyes darted to the stuffed brown sack next to her.

"What is this?" Lord Death demanded, already knowing the answer.

Laurel gulped, "I-I-I'm sorry, I promise I'll put it back and leave-"

"No." Laurel looked up at him and cringed. "You will not break into _my_ home, steal _my_ things, and just leave like nothing happened."

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Laurel…" She whispered softly.

"What? Speak up!"

She swallowed hard, "I-it's Laurel!"

Lord Death nodded slowly, seeming to be thinking over things.

"How old are you, child?"

She bowed her head shamefully, "Twelve…"

_Why would an eleven year old child commit a crime like this?_ Lord Death wondered, and guessed her family had hard times. There was no other explanation for it.

Lord Death looked back down at the girl, "Where do you live, _Laurel_?" He asked in less than harsh tone.

"Winchester, Nevada…" She admitted.

_Winchester is miles away!_ Lord Death thought. This girl had really thought everything out, she traveled very far to make this robbery. By judging how she made a clean break in, Lord Death knew this wasn't her first time.

"I will not send you to jail."

Laurel let out a breath of relief.

"Ah, you did not let me finish. I will not send you to jail because_ I _will punish you under my own circumstances." Laurel didn't say anything, but waited for him to go on.

"You, are to work for me as a mere servant for a total of ten years." He finished.

Laurel's eyes widened with fear. Ten years!? This had truly been a mistake. A stupid one at that. Lord Death saw the look of horror in her eyes.

"Mom…" She muttered it quietly, but he still heard her, and softened a little. Lord Death didn't know what he would do if he couldn't see Kid for ten whole years.

Lord Death sighed, "Fine. I'll take pity on you, I'll cut your time down to five years." He gave her a sharp look, "That's it."

Laurel didn't like the idea of serving five years of her life to Lord Death. Tears ran down her face as she kept playing her punishment in her head. Even if it wasn't ten, five years was still a long time away.

"Dad?" Both Laurel and Death turn to face a weary looking Kid coming down the stairs. "Who's that?"

Lord Death looks from Laurel to Kid, "This, is our new servant, Laurel."

Kid blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but Lord Death stopped him.

"I promise she won't mess up the symmetry of the mansion." Laurel was a bit confused, but ignored it. Kid looked at the future servant. The first thing he noticed is that she was young. Right now, he was thirteen. She had to be at least a year younger.

Lord Death glanced back at Laurel, "You will stay here, but don't be too happy about staying in a mansion, you'll most likely be working for me the entire day and only come back here to sleep."

Laurel nodded slowly as he continued, "If my son wants or needs anything, you **will** get it for him. If your services are needed, you will not argue about inconvenience."

The girl wiped tears from her eyes, not caring if death or his son watched. She was going to be forced to be a servant. How was she going to break this to her mom, who she told that her friend invited her over for the weekend?

"Do not worry, I will make sure your mother hears of this." He bends down to her level, "But know, she will not change my mind."

"Kid, show her to a guest room." Kid nods and motions her to follow, which she does.

He stopped at a door, "This will be your room for now." Kid opened the door, and Laurel gaped at how neat it looked. She just wondered why there was two of everything for each side. She turned around, but discovered Death's son had left her.

"Go to bed now." Laurel twirled around to see Lord Death, "I will be getting you up early. You are going to go with me to the DWMA." With that he shut the door, not saying anything else.

Laurel pressed her face into a pillow and started weeping. After some time, her sobs subsided and lulled her into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: Man! That took FOREVER to type, so I'd appreciate it if you guys left me some reviews on this story. Sorry for any typos, and don't worry, if I type the next chapter, Lord Death will be goofy again. If you guys have any questions about anything, just ask. Read, review, fav., follow, whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeeeellllooooo. Anyone remember that episode when Maka was like "Heeeellllllooooo!" to Crona while she was sitting in the sand? No? Ok…anywho, I was really happy with how the story progressed on the first chapter, so I went straight to work on chapter two. I did notice some errors, like how I accidently said her age was eleven in one part of the story, but Laurel is twelve. Thanks for the reviews! *gives everyone virtual hugs*  
**

** at _Randomosity Chic_: Lol small world we got, huh?**

**Oh, just to clarify, none of the meisters met their weapons yet, I have plans for that in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

"Get up."

Laurel stirred, but refused to open her eyes. Instead, she pulled the covers up over her head. To her dismay, the entire comforter was yanked off her small body. As a way to preserve heat, she curled up into a tight ball and made a sound of irritation.

"I will not repeat myself." It all of a sudden hit her on who was waking her up. Laurel sat straight up in a matter of seconds, realizing Lord Death was standing over the bed. She felt a pang of sadness, she had nightmares that revolved around the night before, and she hoped it was nothing but dreams.

Lord Death threw a small bag of clothes onto the bed in front of her, "Get washed up, and changed into these. I expect you to be downstairs before six o'clock."

Laurel glanced at the alarm clock on the wooden dresser. It now read five thirty-two. She quickly washed up in the bathroom, and started to dress herself. She studied the clothing Lord Death had wanted her to wear. He had given her a long sleeved black dress that would go a little pass her knees, it had a silk white sash that was tied around the waist, and of course, it had a little skeleton head at the collar of the neckline. Laurel peeked inside the bag, and there were black flats with skeleton heads at the toes.

She let out a sigh before slipping into the clothing. Laurel took a step back to look at herself, and wasn't pleased. She never liked the color black, black was a color to be worn to funerals. She didn't like how the color made her look either, it made her look depressed, especially with her grim expression.

All that was left in the bag now was a black hair ribbon with another skeleton head. Laurel grabbed the ribbon and tied her hair up into a high pony tail, before making her way down the stairs. She found Kid and Lord Death waiting for her at the bottom. No one said anything for a full minute.

"Are you hungry?" Lord Death asked, his tone still serious and somewhat scary.

Laurel quickly shook her head no.

"Ok then, we should be off." He and Kid started walking out the door, with Laurel making sure to stay a bit behind them. She wondered why they had to walk, they were a rich family, so they should be able to afford a chauffeur.

When they reached the actual building, Laurel gaped at the stairs they had to walk up. Laurel was sweating and gasping for breath when she finally made it up.

They weren't done walking until they reached the Death Room. That didn't mean Laurel could sit down, she had to stand up on one of Lord Death's sides.

Spirit yawned while walking into the Death Room. He paused, looking at the strange girl on Lord Death's right side.

"Uh…sir…who's that?"

"This is my new servant, Laurel."

Spirit looked back at Laurel and grinned a stupid smile.

"Awwww! Your eyes remind me of my wittle Maka! She has the cutest wittle green eyes ever!"

The Death scythe paused all of sudden, turning back to Lord Death with a curious look.

"Wait, why does your voice-"

"Do you want something to drink?"

The red haired weapon blinked, "Wha-"

"Coffee?"

"I guess, but-"

"Servant, get Death scythe coffee. I'll have some tea, Kid, do you want anything?"

Kid shook his head, "No thanks."

Laurel cocked her head, "Where do I get the drinks?"

"Look for them."

The blonde repressed a sigh before slumping out sadly.

Lord Death turned back to Spirit, his entire voice changing altogether, "Hmm?! You were asking about my voice?"

Both Kid and Spirit sweat dropped at the sudden change.

Lord Death explained, "I had to be scary to let her know I was serious. She was very naughty, ya know."

Spirit nodded, "Oh. What did she do?"

Lord Death brushed him off, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Kid thought about what his father said and wondered, why did he get a servant? He had tried asking the night before, but of course, his father never liked to tell him anything, and had also brushed him off.

"Dad, you do know it will take her forever to find anything." Everything went still and silent.

"…She'll figure it out."

It wasn't until an hour later, Laurel had come through the arches, holding a tray with both tea and coffee. Her voice came out in a pant.

"I…*gasp*…got…*gasp*…the drinks…"

"Oh yes, thank you."

The servant gave him a strange look. _Why does he sound different all of a sudden?_ She thought. She decided to ignore it, knowing better than to ask.

"I only use my scary voice when necessary."

Laurel jumped a bit. It was like he had read her mind. She then nodded for him to go on.

Lord Death cocked his head to the side, "You were so naughty yesterday I just couldn't help myself. Get used to hearing me like this!" He held up two large fingers, which made a peace sign.

Spirit and Kid sweat dropped yet again.

"Uh…I think I'll go home…" Kid got up, about to walk out of the Death Room, before his dad stopped him.

"Oh, have Laurel come with you."

He shook his head, "It's fine, you can keep her here."

"Laurel, go take my Kiddo back to the mansion."

Kid sighed in defeat and walked ahead of Laurel. She had to jog to catch up to him.

"Oh wait! Laurel!" She quickly turned around, then looked back to see how far Kid was ahead of her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful what you say around my son, he's a little sensitive with his OCD and all."

She nodded and ran to catch up with Kid. She didn't know what OCD even was, so she decided it wasn't really important.

They had been walking in silence the entire time back to Gallows Mansion. Laurel kept glancing at Kid, or, his hair really. She found his hair very strange since it wasn't just one solid color, and since it also had three stripes.

He caught her looks, "I know you want to ask something, so ask it."

"Ok, um, what's up with your hair?"

Kid froze in his tracks, and Laurel knew she had said the wrong thing. Before she knew it, Kid was pounding on the ground throwing a fit.

"I'm garbage…asymmetrical garbage…you should just take me out with the trash!"

Laurel just got annoyed, "I can't, your dad will kill me." He either didn't hear her, or was just ignoring her, but whatever the case, he didn't stop his breakdown.

The servant sighed and knelt down next to him, "Um, it's ok?" She didn't know how to comfort a person, being she was always the one who was comforted, but she still tried.

"Hey….hey…HEY!"

The grim reaper finally turned to meet her stern face.

"Ok, sorry about your hair. I honestly didn't notice that it wasn't…uh…what's the word? Symmetrical! Yeah, I didn't notice that it was asymmetrical."

He looked up at her hopefully, "Really?"

Laurel forced herself not to laugh at how he was acting, "Yes. Really."

Kid stood up immediately, "Ok then, let's get back." It was Laurel's turn to sweat drop.

Once they were inside, Laurel asked him if he needed anything, to which he turned her down.

She placed both hands on her hips, "Come on! I'm here to serve!"

Kid tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Anything's fine, I guess, but be careful to not ruin the symmetry of the kitchen!"

She waved him off as she walked into the large kitchen. Since he didn't ask for anything specific, she decided to make something simple, like a sandwich. Laurel practically slapped it all together before walking out with it on a plate.

"Here." She shoved the plate to Kid.

He looked down at it, then back up at her as is she was crazy, "Do you really think I would eat this?"

"You said you were fine with anything."

"…Yeah, you're not allowed in the kitchen anymore."

She pouted before standing on his right side. It was pretty boring, since he rarely asked for anything. Kid usually like to do things on his own, to make sure everything was symmetrical. Eventually, Laurel had gotten ahold of a dictionary, and found OCD stood for obsessive compulsive disorder. She now understood why he was obsessed with symmetry.

A ringing sound was heard from a bit away. Then a muffled 'hello'. Laurel rushed over to the nearest mirror, where she saw Lord Death's face.

"Hello, Laurel." He greeted. She just waved back to him.

"How's everything going?" He leaned in closer, "Are you doing what my son says of you?"

She nodded, somewhat scared, "Yes."

"Oh, tomorrow, I need both you and Kid to come to the DWMA. Make sure he gets to bed early, I want you both here by six. Understand?"

"Uh, sure." She replied hesitantly.

He gave her a thumbs up, "Okay then! Byeee." The mirror went back to the usual reflection it always gave.

Laurel turned around to find Kid measuring a painting that was hung up in the hall way. He even had a ruler. She narrowed her eyes. _Why does he have to do this?_ She thought.

No matter, she had to get him to go to bed on orders of Lord Death. Laurel marched over there and snatched the ruler from him.

He glared, "Give me that back."

"What would you need it for?"

"To make sure all the paintings in the hall are lined up together symmetrically!"

Laurel shook her head, "Your dad wants us to get up early for something." She pointed to his room door with the ruler, "Go to bed."

"I just can't leave the paintings without checking them first!"

The servant's head throbbed with annoyance, "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give. Me. Your hand."

He hesitantly held his hand out towards her. Kid didn't expect her to grab his hand and slap it with the ruler.

"Ow! That hurt!" He looked down at his now red hand, and compared it to his other one.

"At least hit this one too!"

She gave his left hand a hard slap before pointing back to his room, "Go to bed!"

He gave her another glare, "You are a vengeful servant." With that he shut his room door.

Laurel sighed. It was sad that she was younger than him, but had to make sure he went to bed instead of checking the symmetry of the mansion. Laurel realized she might have taken it too far by actually hitting him, but she was sleepy. Lord Death had told her she couldn't go to bed until everyone in the mansion was sound asleep, and for now, it was just her and Kid.

Laurel now laid in her own bed. Kid wasn't really that bad, besides his OCD, though he did seem somewhat of a spoiled brat who always had to have things his way. _This is going to be a long five years…_Laurel thought before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally got chapter two typed! It took me all week. Forgive me for errors or OOCness. Please Review on this chapter, and does anyone know how old all the weapons and meisters really are? Like their ages in the beginning of the anime? If anyone knows, please tell me! If not, I've got to guess myself. By the way, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will come out! :P  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews ^_^ For any of you who have accounts, if you have stories, I'd be happy to read and review on them. Thanks to those who answered my question it helped me out a lot. On to chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

"How about this one?" Spirit held up a picture of yet another weapon. Laurel looked over Kid's shoulder in disgust at each photo. All the weapons Death Scythe showed him were fully grown women, all attractive and posing suggestively.

Kid had said no to every one of the pictures, the recent one not being an exception. Spirit shook his head disappointedly,

"What a shame. My favorite one was her!" He held up one of a curvy woman with long brown hair, dressed in a kimono that was open, revealing her chest.

Kid shook his head, "They're all asymmetrical!"

"You'll never get a weapon if you won't look past them being 'asymmetrical'." Lord Death stated.

"Yeah, and I doubt you'll find a weapon that **is** symmetrical." Laurel inputted.

"I can't believe you wouldn't chose any of these beauties…" Spirit muttered in disbelief.

Kid stood up and started to walk towards the exit, "I think I'll find my own weapon that meets my standards."

The other three watched him leave.

"Are you ok with that, sir?" Spirit asked.

Lord Death turned away, "Oh let him go, I'm sure he'll find someone eventually."

Laurel couldn't believe Kid was so picky. She was positive his obsession with symmetry would get in the way of him being a true grim reaper.

"Laurel?"

She snapped out of her thoughts immediately, "Yes, Lord Death?"

"A new year is starting at the DWMA, new meisters and weapons will be joining. There is going to be a mixer in a few hours, for students who haven't found partners yet."

He continued on, "You will help out with it."

Laurel perked up. Helping out with a mixer didn't sound _too _bad. She listened for him to explain the rest.

"Your job is to pass out weapon/meister tags!"

The servant slumped. Standing there and passing out nametags seemed like a boring job. She'd rather clean toilets. At least that job would be semi interesting.

Spirit sighed dreamily, "Be on the lookout for my Maka! She's going be a meister just like her mama!"

Laurel put a hand to her forehead, "Yeah, sure."

Lord Death handed her many papers, all with'meister' or 'weapon' on it.

"Be prepared, it will start at two o'clock."

* * *

**The mixer…**

"Weapon or meister?"

"Meister." The dark haired Asian girl gave Laurel the once over, before wrinkling her face in disapproval.

Laurel ignored her and found a meister sticker, "Name."

"Meilana Sarasoto."

Laurel wrote the girl's name on the tag before slapping it onto her shirt roughly.

"Have a nice day." She smiled cheerfully.

Meilana rubbed where Laurel put the nametag and gave her a sneer before walking off.

_ What's her problem,_ Laurel thought. That's how the entire day went. Some people were grumpy, others overly happy. It was all pretty much annoying.

The servant sensed another person in front of her and looked up to see a girl with ash blonde hair tied into pig tails.

Laurel asked the same thing to her as she did to all the other students, "Weapon or meister?"

The girl smiled, "Meister."

"Name."

"Maka Albarn."

Laurel looked up at the girl curiously while writing her name on the sticker. _She must be Death Scythes' daughter_, Laurel thought.

"Your Spirit's daughter aren't you?" She asked, sticking the tag onto Maka's shirt.

Maka turned to her with an unidentifiable look on her face, "Yeah…"

Laurel thought she looked uncomfortable, "Sorry, have a nice day." Maka nodded before walking off.

After that, there were very few students that had stood out to her. One of the few that did stand out to her included an albino boy with sharp teeth who went by the name 'Soul Eater'. Laurel knew his name had to be a pseudonym, but wondered why he would choose that as a name. She didn't really care, but was just curious.

Lord Death excused her to go back to the mansion when the mixer was over. When she walked in, she found a depressed Kid sitting in the middle of the couch.

"I'm guessing you haven't found a weapon yet?"

"As of today, I'm going to expand my search to the entire country."

Laurel sweat dropped, "Eh, good luck with that…"

Kid had kept the rule of her not being allowed in the kitchen. He had taken to doing the cooking, but Laurel didn't complain. She found it strange, but didn't complain.

A few hours after dinner, Kid retired to his room, leaving Laurel to her own doings. The next time she looked at the clock, it was around ten. She had been staring up at the ceiling for over two hours. Finally, Laurel pulled out a small book with a leather covering. A journal. She had gotten it in the last week, and had written in it every day she was there.

Laurel reread the first entry she made and smiled sheepishly. The first few pages held very bitter words about everything. She flipped to a clean page, and started writing.

_Sunday, September 2_

_Today wasn't as bad as it could have been…I had to pass out tags to new weapons and meisters joining the academy, some were really snobby…and I wanted to strangle them right then! To make it worse, the actual classes start in a few weeks…_

Laurel thought about Meilana Sarasoto as she wrote on.

_I got to meet Death Scythe's daughter. I would've thought girls this age wouldn't wear pigtails anymore, it works for her though…she's not ugly, so I guess she's kinda pretty…I saw some strange looking students…very weird. I can't believe I've been here _for_ 14 days, I've only got 1811 days left until I can leave this stupid place. Now I'm tired._

Laurel set her pen down and yawned. She had kept track of the days until her release, ever since from day one. She couldn't wait until the day she could finally leave this crazy place full of insane psychos.

The servant began to close her eyes.

"Laurel!" Her eyes flew open, and she saw Lord Death's face on the vanity mirror.

"Yeah…? She grumbled.

"…Tell Kiddo I said good night!"

She groaned before throwing her blanket off and stomping off to his son's room. Without knocking, she opened the door. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes,

"Have you ever heard of, oh I don't know, knocking?!"

"I have to pass on a message from your daddy."

He rolled his eyes at the word 'daddy', and nodded for her to go on.

"He said…you won't believe this…'good night'."

"Ok. Tell him I said good night back." He didn't look fazed at all.

Laurel's eye twitched, _Are they for real?_ She thought to herself. She forced herself to smile and say ok. She went back to her mirror and dialed Death's number, waiting for him to pop back up.

"Sooooo, what did he say?"

"He said good night back."

"Tell him that I love him."

_ I do not have the patience for this!_ Laurel turned back to the mirror, frowning.

"Sure."

"Okayy~" He disappeared from the mirror and Laurel sighed with relief.

_He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to be a messenger for the entire night…_

The servant sighed and switched on the TV to the news channel. She found it to be interesting, with real murder and kidnap cases instead of the fake shows where it's all made up.

The news reporter woman spoke with enthusiasm, "In Brooklyn, New York, it seems the Thompson sisters have…disappeared. Yes, there have been no sighting of them or their frequent muggings. Maybe they've had a change of heart-"Laurel scoffed while switching the television off.

_As if the Thompson sisters would ever change_, Laurel thought. She had been following them on the new since her first week. They didn't scare her since they stuck around New York, which was major far from the state of Nevada.

* * *

Laurel walked back to Gallows Mansion late at night. It was the end of the third week at the DWMA. It was calmer then the first week, which was just hectic and insane.

Laurel had discovered that Death Scythe's daughter had partnered up with the albino who went by 'Soul'. She had thought them to be an interesting pair, and unexpected too. They, along with many other students, took the test for the EAT class. A lot of students attempted the test, and very few got in, Soul and Maka, were part of the few.

_I couldn't attend that school_, Laurel thought, _I don't think I can be a meister, and I'm definitely not a weapon._

The blonde froze and resumed thinking, _Wait, I don't even like the school, why am I thinking about it?_

Her thoughts went on and off as she entered through the door.

"Hey Kid, what-"She stopped talking as she saw two other people standing with Kid in the living room. Both were girls who wore street clothes and frowns. The taller one held a cigarette between her fingers.

"Elizabeth Thompson! I told you to put that out!" The girl who was apparently named 'Elizabeth', gave him a smirk and dropped it onto the tile floor, still lit.

"Fine, whatever you say."

"NO!" Kid quickly disposed of the drug, and wiped his hands.

Laurel was confused, _what the? Who the heck are they?_ She stared at the two girls for a minute longer and realized who they were.

"KID! Why did you bring muggers home?!" She panicked.

He tried to reassure her, "They're going to be my weapons."

Her eye twitched, "Why the Thompson sisters?! They're probably playing you!"

Kid waved her off, "We made a deal. It is none of your concern."

Laurel regrettably gave up, "Fine." She made to walk away, but turned around, "if the fridge isn't here tomorrow morning, it's on you!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked away and made introductions, "This is Liz and Patty."

"Hi!" Patty giggled.

Liz held up a hand in greeting, "Hi. Say, uh, Kid. Who's the little girl?" Laurel glared at Liz for calling her a little girl. She didn't think she was that small. Maybe a little on the short side, but not small enough to look five.

Kid gestured to her, "This is Laurel. Our servant."

Patty gave an evil smile, "Did you say, _our_?"

Kid nodded, "Yes. Right, servant?" Laurel frowned at all three of them. She was especially afraid of what a couple of muggers off the street would make her do for them.

She sighed in defeat, "Yeah, whatever. Why them? Are they symmetrical?"

Laurel saw him visually cringe when she asked.

"In weapon form…in human form…they aren't even the slightest bit alike!"

Liz held up her hands, "Hey, we already agreed to wear matching clothing."

"Oh yes." He turned to Laurel, "Can you take them shopping?"

She made a face and he started to plead, "Please? I'll give you my Death card." He held up a card with Shinigami's mask on it and a bunch of numbers.

She still didn't say anything, and Kid lost his patience, "I was asking out of courtesy. I command you to do what I say!"

Laurel groaned, "Fine fine fine, I'll take the street muggers out to a shopping mall." She turned to the Thompson's, "No stealing."

Liz scratched the back of her head, "Geez, we don't mug or steal _everywhere_ we go."

_I definitely have a lot to write in my journal tonight, Laurel sighed._

* * *

**A/N: I made up the EAT test. I don't know if they have it or not. This is my interpretation on what happened. Sorry for any errors and review. Have any questions? Just ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, hi, whaz up. Thank you reviewers, followers, and favoriters**_._ **And you people who like to read but say nothing. I appreciate all of it. By the way, Laurel has a mini bio goin' on in meh profile, if you guys want to check that out.**

**At **_**tolazytologin: **_**Lol, there's a lot of coincidences going on with this story, but I like the name :) I think it's very pretty. There's lots of names I find pretty, but that name sounded a little unique, and I haven't read an OC story with that name yet, sooo…thus came my OC!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the anime we love called 'Soul Eater'.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Are you guys done yet?" Laurel asked while being hit with another few pieces of clothing.

"Oooh! I like this one big sis!" Patty shouted from one of the dressing room doors.

Liz and Patty stepped out of the dressing rooms, and both held many clothes.

"Ok, we're ready." Liz confirmed. Laurel glowered. She didn't think it was fair she had to wear all black and look like the undead, while the Demons of Brooklyn were just taken in a snap because of a certain reaper's symmetry obsession.

She never said that aloud, instead, she just checked out the clothing at the register, and walked out of the store with the Thompson sisters. Of course, since she was the servant, she had to hold all of the bags. They didn't get that much stuff, but still.

When they got back, Laurel told them that they had to change before Kid saw them again. Patty did so without a word, but Liz gave her a strange look before going upstairs with her sister to change. After they changed, Laurel couldn't help commenting.

"You two look like cowgirls."

Liz remarked, "If Patty likes it, so do I."

Patty nodded, "It's soooooo cute!"

Kid chose to come down at that moment and he eyed Liz and Patty.

"You two aren't completely symmetrical! Why is she wearing shorts, while you're wearing jeans?! You both also have very different hairstyles, but that's not it."

Laurel sweat dropped when Kid grabbed both of the sister's boobs and compared them.

"Your breasts are two different sizes!"

Saying that only earned him a laugh from Patty, and a punch square in the jaw from Liz.

She glared at him defensively, "Excuse me for being smaller than my younger sister! Just look at your hair, three stripes on one side and not on the other, that doesn't look symmetrical to me!"

Kid immediately fell to the ground, nearly in tears, "You're right! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!"

Liz sighed heavily before bending down to comfort him along with Patty.

"Cheer up, silly! Garbage smells all funny, and you don't stink that bad!" Patty assured. Even though there was a mini little insult in Patty's comforting, Kid still returned to being normal.

_Wow_, Laurel thought, _They're better at this than me…_

Kid turned to her, "Ok, your presence isn't needed anymore."

A vein on Laurel's head throbbed, _now he really is treating me like a servant…_

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to start training my weapons, of course."

Liz's jaw dropped, "But we just got here a few days ago!"

The two started to bicker before Laurel just walked out to the DWMA. It was around twelve, so classes were currently in session at the school. She watched the ground as she put one foot in front of the other.

_I can't wait until I can finally go home_, she thought, _though it's only been two months, _Laurel sighed while walking up the stairs to the building. When she entered the Death Room, Lord Death greeted her.

"Hello servant~" He sang, "Kiddo have no need for you?"

Her head throbbed with irritation as she shook and stood by his side solemnly. Eerie silence rang though the room before it was broken by the Shinigami himself.

"Laurel, please try to lighten up."

She looked at him in confusion while thinking, _how can I?_

He read her thoughts perfectly, "I know it may be hard to adjust, but a smile would be good occasionally instead of your usual frown."

Lord Death continued on, " Kiddo even told me he thought you were…" He paused, as if to think about what he was going to say, "He said you were mean."

_I have a feeling he said something else that wasn't the word 'mean'. That guy's officially a goner._ Laurel though angrily. She wasn't mean. At least she didn't think she was.

Lord Death poked her cheek with a very large finger, "Give me a smile."

She looked up at him while he stared down at her, until she finally gave in and curled her lips into a small smile.

"Awwww! That's much better!" Lord Death gushed

She immediately started frowning the second he turned away. Laurel looked around the Death Room, "Hey, where's Spirit?"

Lord Death sweat dropped, "Oh just at Chupa Cabra's probably."

"What's that?"

"…Well…it's kinda like a bar." He patted her head before turning to his rippling mirror.

Soul and Maka appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Lord Death! Scythe meister Maka reporting."

"Oh, you two work fast, what is this your fifth mission? How many souls have you collected?"

Maka held up her hand, "We've collected five pre-kishin eggs."

Lord Death gave a mini applaud, "Well done, well done. Keep up the good work and you'll create a Death Scythe just like your mother!"

Maka blushed and gave a thanks before she and Soul completely disappeared from the screen.

Laurel scratched the back of her head, "Sheesh, she's been taking missions left and right."

"It's called determination. She's striving for what she wants to achieve."

Laurel thought about this and beamed, "So, if I work really hard, you'll cut my time to even shorter?"

"Nope."

She frowned and turned away pouting, "Is Kid planning on taking any missions soon?"

He nodded, "I'm guessing that once the Thompsons are ready he'll go on an assignment."

Spirit chose to walk in at that time, "Ah, fun times at Chupa Cabraaas."

"What did you do there?" She blinked up at him, trying to appear more innocent than she really was. Didn't Lord Death know her background and the life she used to live?

He looked down at Laurel, "Errr…"

Lord Death changed the subject quickly, "I'm thirsty."

Laurel groaned before stomping out to fetch him some tea.

* * *

Laurel walked up the steps of the school holding only one cup of tea for no one besides Lord Death, when a guy with blue hair practically attacked her at the front.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!"

The one thing she was, was freaked out, "Umm…I kind of…"

The Black*Star looked her over, "How good are you at fighting? I need a new challenger!" He held up his weapon in the air, who seemed to sigh worriedly.

"Aaaah! No, I can't fight!" Laurel blurted. She never fought. When she broke into homes, she never got caught, and didn't know how to really defend herself in any situation.

"Maka…CHOP!" The ash blonde meister walked ahead of Black*Star, who was holding his head in agony. His weapon transformed back immediately and bowed to Laurel,

"I'm so sorry." She apologized genuinely.

_Wow. No one's ever apologized to me before._

"Don't mind Black*Star…" Maka said from behind her, "He's just…"

"An idiot?" Soul suggested.

"HEY!" Black*Star shouted, "I was just kidding."

Laurel didn't want to be caught up in all of their argument, and started walking away.

_That was kinda embarrassing_, she thought, _now they probably think I'm like a weakling or something._

She didn't say anything when she gave Lord Death his tea, but she didn't have to.

"I saw that." Laurel looked up at him and blushed while looking at the ground.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Black*Star is naturally competitive, he meant no harm."

"I just feel like I can't defend myself." Laurel muttered.

"Yes, Black*Star is strong, but that doesn't mean that you're weak."

She looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Well, you're very clever, you managed to almost get away with my things."

She sighed, "_Almost_, and that's why I'm stuck here, because I _didn't _make it out."

No matter what the Shinigami said, she still didn't smile again. He was sure in time she would learn to appreciate the situation she was in instead of complaining about it. It had only been a few months, the young girl would adjust within time.

He had wanted her to relax when he sent her back early. She seemed frustrated.

When Laurel started walking down the stairs, she heard familiar sounding voices,

"Black*Star be careful!"

"YAHOO!" And just like that, Laurel found herself tumbling down the rest of the stairs with Black*Star. They had landed right beside each other, but Black*Star seemed to get up with ease.

"Ouch. That kinda hurt."

Laurel just moaned into the stone cement. In a flash Tsubaki made her way down the stairs,

"Are you two alright?" Laurel slowly lifted herself from the ground and sat up.

"I. Just. Wanna go home." She stated before limping away, still being able to hear the conversation.

"That was not cool."

"Whatever Soul! It doesn't matter since I'm gonna surpass God one day!"

_Home…Gallows Mansion isn't my home. It will never be._

* * *

"I'm sleepy." Laurel groaned, "Go to bed."

Liz waved her off, "Wuss. It's only twelve a.m., it's not even that late. I'm not even close to being tired." She started flipping through channels on the television before making a face.

"Though I might go to bed since there are no good shows on."

"Wait wait wait!" Patty yelled at Liz, "Go back a channel."

Liz turned to the last channel, where two giraffes were eating some leaves. Patty pointed at them, "Those things are really cute! And their necks are so snappable!" The younger Thompson grinned maniacally.

The servant backed away slowly, "Yeah…I'll just stay down here until you two get to bed."

Liz glanced at her lazily, "Don't tell me you still think we're gonna steal the fridge."

Laurel shook her head no. They had been there for about six weeks, and didn't seem to be plotting evil schemes to take all of Death's money.

Liz seemed to think for a moment, "To be honest, that was our plan at first."

Laurel cocked her head, "To steal the fridge?"

"No, silly!" Patty giggled, "We were gonna make off with Kid's money!"

Her older sister nodded at the statement, confirming it true, "We changed our minds though."

"Why?"

"'Cause I liked it here!" Patty exclaimed. Laurel seemed surprised. They _liked_ it there?

"I originally agreed to give Patty a chance at a better life." She smiled at her younger sibling, "but she wants to stay here for real, so, yeah."

Laurel held up one finger, "One question. Why do you like Kid?"

Patty answered immediately, "He makes me laugh!"

Liz sweat dropped, "You do realize he wasn't making you laugh intentionally, right?"

"Oh…he wasn't?"

_Geez, this conversation went from heartfelt to just plain stupid._ Laurel thought.

"Well…I guess I'll be upstairs if you need me." The servant pointed an accused finger at them, "Don't think I won't be checking in on you two." She then made her way upstairs.

Laurel picked up her journal and just wrote one sentence:

_1789 days to go._

**A/N: Sorry that this was choppy. It was considerably shorter than the previous chapters before it. Suggestions? Tell me! I kinda need more ideas to keep this going if you have any. Sooo, how was this chapter? Review!**


End file.
